


only one that matters

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Related, I Love You, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said in a quiet moment on the fresh spring grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only one that matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥

12\. when we lay together on the fresh spring grass

It’s a rare moment between takes – when the lighting is off and the director is fixing the props around the set and the catering people have long since gone home – when Jared and Jensen have a moment to just breathe. Most of the time, they’re on a roll and in between takes they laugh and chill out and it’s easy. But sometimes it’s a long day and the camera angles aren’t working or the cast and crew is on edge for some reason and everything feels a bit out of focus. 

The usual thing would be to go back to one of their trailers and take a nap or play some video games or fuck. 

But they aren’t feeling that either. The two of them are thankfully, as usual, still on the same page and head to the shady grassy area by the water that they’re filming at and just lie down under the large tree. It’s still light outside, but it’s getting closer to sunset so the sky is filled with beautiful colors milling into each other like an artist took a paintbrush and started stroking his favorite colors gently across the canvas. 

Jared and Jensen’s hands brush each other and they’re so thankful that non-disclosures occur on this set and that nobody really pays them mind anymore. It’s easy to be more open when they don’t have to hide every glance or word or touch. They aren’t obvious about it, but they don’t actively have to suppress any urges either. 

They both breathe in tandem, years of working together automatically keeping them in sync. An inhale, looking up through the branches at the fading sunlight and rustling of leaves from the faint breeze, to an exhale, peeking at each other and letting their hands move a bit closer, interlacing. 

It’s nice to just sit and relax without any expectations of them for a little while. It’s not going to be for long, because the members of their set crew are experts at fixing the lighting and the props and any minute someone is going to run over and call them back to set.

This moment, though, where everyone is just leaving them alone to just exist is welcome.

Their senses are on overdrive, aware of each other and the world around them – the smell of freshly cut grass, the view of shadows from the branches, the feel of the soft ground as well as the others many calluses on fingers, the sounds of their crew calling out to each other like the birds in the sky, and the taste of spring in the air. 

“I love you,” is whispered between them, along with a multitude of other words, of their families and their kids, and books they’re reading and shows they’re watching – all of it well known and repeated, unnecessary but stated all the same. It’s intimate and quiet and perfect; words of adoration akin to pillow talk as if they’re alone together and even though there are a sea of people in the background, for them it’s as if the other is the only one that remains. The only one that matters.


End file.
